


Adventdrabbles 2017

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: Drabbles and short stories from the IJ community adventdrabbles.





	1. Starting Off Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written Dec 2017 for the prompts on the IJ comunity Adventdrabbles.

Prompt #1: Kissing In The Snow

The Alley was crowded, as he knew it would be, but Severus was on a mission in spite of the holiday shoppers. Navigation through the narrow streets was always limited, but even more so now that the month had changed and the days were counting down. It always surprised him how much traditions and other little facets of life invaded a community. He saw it in _The Prophet_ , on the telly and in their very lives. The world over was moving to someplace that rather worried Severus despite the progress forward. Perhaps he was just a curmudgeon, set in his ways and unwilling to change.

One thing was certain though, the holidays had come to the world, and everyone and their brother, it seemed was going to celebrate. Loudly. With horribly bright and clashing colours, and sounds. It was enough to make a person go mad, really because it wasn't just one for the Christians, but all of them. At the same time, it seemed. The noise level and clashing of traditions almost put him off the season

He stopped and looked around, not finding Sirius at his side. It wasn't a surprise to find the man had wandered off, and it didn't take Severus long to spot him either. He found his husband, gifting a person dressed in garish red robes and swinging a bell several coins from his pocket. Severus pushed his way over to Sirius and took his arm, stopping his pending shouting at the look on Sirius' face.

"Ah, Severus, wonderful timing. Turn this way."

Severus blinked as Sirius drew him close and the bell ringer grinned. "Ready when you are, gov'."

"But…"

Severus couldn't finish his protest because Sirius cupped his face and slanted his mouth over Severus'. 

In spite of his embarrassment, it warmed Severus that Sirius would do something like this in public. He knew he didn't have the best of temperaments, but Sirius loved him regardless. He leaned against Sirius, soaking up his good nature until a flash brightened against his closed eyes.

He stepped back from Sirius to find a floating wreath with a large red bow, framing the area where their faces had been. He looked at Sirius, shook his head at the huge grin on the man's face and took the bit of something the bell ringer held out to him.

The paper warmed in his fingers and a picture of him and Sirius kissing appeared. Image Sirius pulled away, grinned at Image Severus then snogged him again.

"Lovely image, gents. Make a merry holiday card," the woman said and Sirius dropped a few more coins in her mittened palm.

"Fantastic idea," Sirius agreed. "Let's stop in at the quill shop to have them printed up."

And just like that, he was gently ushered into the holiday season. He supposed it wasn't a bad way to do so. "Indeed," Severus offered at the suggestion and rolled his eyes when Sirius buzzed a kiss to his cheek.


	2. Big Responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius spends Christmas with James, Lily, and Baby Harry

Prompt#2: Reading stories in front of the Christmas Tree

Sirius stood in the doorway watching Lily with baby Harry. The baby lay on the rug in front of her, his eyes wide as she read the story of the Nutcracker and the Mouse King. 

The lights twinkled on the tree, casting shadows on her face as she read in different voices while the mouse forces battled the toy soldiers. Her face was expressive and animated, and Sirius was just as enthralled at Harry.

James sidled up beside him "Beautiful, aren't they?"

Sirius nodded. "You're a parent," he breathed. "Wow."

"I know," James nodded. "Big responsibilities. I can't wait to be Father Christmas this year."

Sirius poked him in the belly. "You keep eating Molly's biscuits as you do and you'll fit the suit without the Extending Charm."

"Hey now…" he began and zipped his mouth shut when his wife glared at him over the top of the book.

Sirius chuckled then choked as Lily turned the look on him.


	3. Shopping Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, Hermione and little Rose go shopping.

Prompt 3: Christmas Market

Hermione paid the attendant and tried not to smile as Arthur craned his neck to see past the crowds. She drove to the rented space in the car park and unloaded Rose's pushchair while Arthur stretched to look over the crowds.

Music and conversation from the crowd filled the air, and the scents of roasted meats and nuts made his stomach snarl even though Molly had made a large breakfast for them before they had left. He reached into his pocket and drew out the parchment with his list of gifts that Molly wanted him to purchase.

"Same shops as last year?" Arthur inquired and smiled down at Rosie when Hermione rolled the buggy next to him. "You've got the Muggle money, too?"

"Yes, to both questions," Hermione answered and pointed to the entrance to the Christmas Market then began walking. "Ron made certain to get an exchange at Gringotts last night when he and George made their deposits. Angelina and Penelope gave me a list each, too, for their shopping needs."

"Perhaps we should have brought the bigger car? Didn't Harry and Ginny get one last month?"

"They did, but we'll be fine." Hermione chuckled. "We'll just take our purchases back to the car and shrink them before lunch, then shop some more after. Now, don't let me forget that I need to pick up one of the mugs for Harry. He's got quite the collection now."

"Yes, dear." Arthur laughed as Hermione shook her head at him.


End file.
